


Perpetual Endless Nights

by Tycanthrophy



Series: Auribus Teneo Lupum [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Comedy, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hot, I Don't Even Know, I am a sinner, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Lots and lots of sex, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Mouthfucking, Much gayness, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Oh God Yes, Oh god, Oral, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Rough Fuck, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sciles, Scott - Freeform, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Encounter, Sexual Encounters, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Shitty Smut, Sinner, Skull Fucking, Smut, Steo, Stiles, Teen Wolf, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic sexual encounters, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, bareback, cumming, daddy - Freeform, endless fucking, endless nights, endless orgasms, fuck yeah, gay sex sex, god damn, god help me, hot ass fucking, i am a huge pervert, much fucking, much gay gay sex, much gaysex, much love, much tag, no std, ok, polyamorous sex, psycho incubus counter part, rough anal sex, sex pheremones, sex sex sex, sexually repressed writer, slutty, slutty stiles, smut plot, sterek, stiles has a lot of sex, theo - Freeform, what am I writing, whats aids, whats hiv, whats std, whats sti, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: The moon rose above the dark gloomy clouds setting the scene perfectly as a man stood upon a cliff watching the breathtaking city view before him.The man shifted towards the edge of the cliff letting himself glide off the cliff. Letting himself fall closer and closer to the ground. Images ran through his head, his skull splattering bloodily into the ground, and his body would follow the latter. He immediately spread his raven bat-like wings stretching them outwards inches before hitting the ground. Gusts of wind fiercely blew upon the ground while his wings flapped freely allowing the creature to float upwards into the starry night sky.





	1. Night One : The Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a teen wolf fan fiction I wrote for fun. Enjoy. Alternate Universe. Supernatural Creatures exist.

**Night 1 : The** **Plea**

 

The moon rose above the dark gloomy clouds setting the scene perfectly as a man stood upon a cliff watching the breathtaking city view before him.

 

The man shifted towards the edge of the cliff letting himself glide off the cliff.

 

Letting himself fall closer and closer to the ground. Images ran through his head, his skull splattering bloodily into the ground, and his body would follow the latter.

 

He immediately spread his raven bat-like wings stretching them outwards inches before hitting the ground. Gusts of wind fiercely blew upon the ground while his wings flapped freely allowing the creature to float upwards into the starry night sky.

 

\---

 

“A dangerous criminal- no scratch that make that two dangerous criminals. There are two well renowned dangerous criminals loose in this city. One who believes he’s a fucking vigilante crime fighting batman. And another one who enjoys wrecking havoc and chaos upon society because it’s ‘fun’ and because he ‘can’, the furious captain said to his fellow officers.

 

“NOW GET OUT THERE AND ARREST THEM! How hard could it be?”, the Sheriff growled.  


 

“Sir. Yes, Sir!", the group of officers stated rushing out of the room  


 

\---

 

The handsome Theodore Raeken foxily grinned as he walked away from the National Bank with a huge duffel bag of cash.

 

With smirk stretched upon his lips and a click of a button in his jacket pocket, the building exploded bursting into flames.

 

The man opened his fairly expensive car door, started the car, and drove away into the night.

 

\--- 

 

Theo shut the door behind him, tossing his keys on the kitchen counter, and dropping the bag of cash beside loads of miscellaneous items he had stolen over his grand heists.

 

He ripped off his ski-mask tossed it carelessly behind him heading towards the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. He cracked the plastic sealing taking a nice refreshing cold sip. He heard footsteps shifting on the ceiling above him.

 

Startled, he quietly set the bottle of water onto his kitchen counter, tip-toeing quickly up the stairs, and opened his room door with one swift motion.

 

He flicked on the light. Nothing. There was no one at all. He frowned scratching the back of his head. Maybe he was just tired is all he thought as he unzipped his jacket, removing the article of clothing, tossing it aside.

 

Theo stripped off his shirt reveal his gorgeous toned body. The moonlight gleamed against abs, the cold air hardened his nipples, and his body was adorned with brown soft body hair.

 

He tugged off his jeans and waltzed over to the bathroom with nothing but his socks and undies.

 

The man gave himself a hard look in the mirror and asked aloud, “Should I shave?”

 

“Nah. I think I look better with a bit of stubble”, he answered himself, lost in thought. He was going to save his beard to maybe get laid.

 

Theo noticed a figure standing near the right hand corner of the mirror next to his window. Startled he turned around quickly only to be met with the billowing drapes and curtains of his room.

 

He swore someone was there, but perhaps he was losing his mind. Nothing a nice long hot shower would not fix.

 

The man turned the knob to start the shower. He tore off his long socks and with a tug pulled down his underwear. He hopped into the shower enjoying the warm pulse against his back, body, and face.

 

\---

 

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself with a towel, his hair dripping wet, his wet body gleamed with droplets of water.

 

He dried himself off tossed his towel somewhere while wandering towards his nightstand grabbed his phone and hopped into bed.

 

He always slept nude anyways. He heard a meow beside his bedside followed by a cat slinking towards him. It was his cat Athena, he had forgotten that she loves to cause trouble and hide during the day, and strangely yet her favorite thing is to sleep next to him.

 

He could feel his eyes droopily close. They felt heavy as he drifted off to slumber.

 

\---

 

He was awoken by a figure standing at the foot of his bed. Startled he asked, “Who the fuck are you and why are you watching me sleep? You CREEP! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! PERVERT!”

 

The figures eyes glowed blue as it stepped into the moonlight.

 

It was a nude pale mole freckled man. He did not answer.

 

“Fuck, man get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops.”

 

Nothing. Theo was frozen, he could not move whatsoever, he was paralyzed by the man’s glare. His arms and legs were spread out. His front side was exposed, his breathing rash, and his eyes widened from the immense pleasure from his genitals.

 

He could feel his cock growing hard from the intense stare. He was getting hard for no reason? Damn his dick, he felt betrayed as his enlarged penis twitched ever so slightly. Its head proudly erect at the tip with a bead of precome.

 

“Fuck, what do you want?” Theo said flustered, “I’m not gay.”

 

“That’s what they all say”, the man smirked. His eyes still glowing.

 

Theo helplessly watched the man move forward to straddle him.

 

The man turned around and started sucking on his dick. The pleasure was unbearable with every flick of the tongue and his lips latched onto his big juicy 7 inch cock.

 

Theo moaned and needily thrusted into the man’s mouth. He felt controlled, drugged, hazed, with insatiable appetite for sex.

 

The sound of the stranger's mouth greedily slurping on his dick drowned in his ears. His mind was saying no, he aloud was screaming no, but his body was a traitor as it responded to the man’s actions. 

 

“Theo, my sweet darling, calm down, I’m going to give you the best sex you’ve ever had”, the man said.

 

“H-how do y-you know my name?” Theo groaned while his balls were fondled.

 

“Because you’ve been a naughty boy all over the city stealing whatever you please. You own this city and the immense power you have calls to me.”

 

“Nghhhh”, Theo felt himself on the verge of an orgasm. Damn his horny rock hard cock and damn this man for making him feel so good.

 

The more the man sucked his cock the more Theo wanted from the man. If a man could service him everyday like this, godly amazing at sex, he’d marry the guy, and he does not even know him.

 

“Stop…. P-please I’m going to come”, Theo begged.

 

“Why would you want me to stop? Just when you’re about to shoot your juicy thick load just for me?”

 

“Yeah… You’re right”, Theo said as his eyes glowed a bright blue. He was being brainwashed and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

The man picked up the pace as the orgasm tore through Theo’s body. His abs hardened rippling shooting his load into the man’s mouth.

 

“Delicious”, he stated. Theo groaned. He was still hard and he could feel the man’s rock hard cock drizzling precome onto his bellybutton.

 

“Now it’s time for some anal fun”

 

“NO PLEASE NO-”, Theo was cut off as the inane pleasurable sensation of his dick going into the man’s puckering greedy lubricated hole.

 

It swallowed it whole gluttonously ravaging his cock.

 

Theo did not last minutes before he shot his load into the man.

 

“Many do not even last a second”, the man smirked as he licked his lips.

 

He fucked himself on Theo Raeken’s big white cock and power bottomed the shit out of him.

 

Theo was defenseless at the mercy of the pleasures of the man.

  
Still hard coming a third, fourth, and fifth time into the man’s ass.

 

The man jerked himself while sluttily riding Theo’s dick.

  
Theo had no idea how he was still so rock hard after so many orgasms.

 

The man bent over and kissed Theo enticing him with the primal urge for sloppy ball slapping sex.

 

The man made out with Theo. He could feel the sexual energy returning to his body but his consciousness of reasoning was lost. He was a slave to sex before he even knew it. It was the best sex he had ever had in his life. No pussy could make him feel like the way this man did.

 

Theo’s body belonged to his man and the thought of that made him blow his load so far up the man’s ass that it made the man orgasm. The man’s back erupted black bat devil like wings.

 

The man shot his creamy thick spunk all over Theo. He licked the come off his lips and wherever he could reach watching the man fold his wings back behind him.

 

The man pulled out of the ever long and hard cock of Theo fucking Raeken. His beard covered with sweat and come.

 

The invisible bindings that held Theo were released. The man turned to the window to leave but was stopped.

 

Theo barely managed to stand up to wrap his arms around the man. He didn’t care for anything else at this moment because this man. This is the man Theo was going to marry.

 

“What are you?”

 

“An Incubus”, it said smiling  


 

“What is your name?”

 

“Stiles”

 

“Please stay with me?” He stood up and grabbed Stiles by the wrist.  


 

“You can barely stand. What makes you think you can last through more mind breaking pleasure?” His eyes glowed grey blue.

 

Theo turned the man around and kissed him. He forcefully kissed the crap out of Stiles.

 

Theo could feel himself getting hard again.

 

“Marry me?” Theo proposed mindlessly eyes hazel green eyes filled with hope.

 

“Many people propose to me. I do not think it would be a wise decision for you. Your mind is enticed with sweet murmurs of my control. You would die from exhaustion", Stiles stated.  


 

“I can handle it", he cockily said sliding his hands around the incubus hips grouping his ass cheeks.  


 

“Oh you can? Can you?” he inquired.  


 

“Yeah I can. I’m a werewolf.” He howled as he transformed.

 

“Hot.” Stiles smirked as he pushed Theo back onto the bed.

 

“If you can survive my torture orgasm test, I will come to be your lover. However I have many lovers so if you’re a jealous one your life will not last long", Stiles added.

 

Theo nodded his claws were out his body was hairy, his fangs bared and his eyes glowed red. He was an Alpha and he could do whatever he pleased but being dominated by this man, this creature, incubus, Stiles… He was in love… He wanted him to be his mate...  


 

Invisible bindings were placed once again. He felt something inserted into his ass. He howled with discomfort only to realize that this prostate was being stimulated telepathically.

 

White spots filled Theo’s vision, the amount of pleasure and pressure placed upon Theo’s body was tremendous the stress of an orgasm ruptured throughout his body as he came with no physical stimulation to his red angry twitching cock.

 

Repeatedly  telepathically Stiles slammed into Theo’s prostate .

 

He watched as Theo’s fit sexy hot sweaty body struggled, flexed, shifted, turned, and tensed as orgasms ripped throughout his entire cock, body and mind.

 

He shot load after load emptying his balls on his chest, thighs, and face.

 

Stiles gathered the white delicious substance with his tongue licking every drop.

 

He decided it would be easier to just suck on his cum fountain cock while his prostate was stimulated.

 

Theo cried and screamed. He moaned and groaned, “STOP STOP STOP PLEASE STOP NO UGHHHHH YEAHHH FUCK YEAH OOHHH STOP STOP PLEASE NO GOD UGHH”

 

The pain and pleasure intertwined with one another as tears streamed from his face as his cock painfully shot another orgasm from his dick.

 

Stiles grinned consuming the plentiful life essence.

 

After Theo had reached the stage of dry orgasms, Stiles mercilessly stopped and put his new lover to rest kissing him on the lips.

  
“Farewell my lover.”

 

Leaving Theo breathlessly panting exhausted from the irregular amount of sex he had just had.

 

\---

 

The next day, Theo’s dick was angry red and sore, he had so much sex last night, remembering the man’s scent, he was going to make Stiles his as he pitifully crawled towards the bathroom.


	2. Night 2 : Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall smiled and waved for the paparazzi and his fans while he strided towards the opened door of his black limousine door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the long awaited, chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Night 2: Mercy**

Scott McCall smiled and waved for the paparazzi and his fans, while he strided towards the opened door of his black limousine door.

With one last wave, he got in the car and closed the door behind him. He had just finished a movie premiere that his song was featured in.

He let out a sigh. He was tired. Tired of women. Tired of people. Tired of all of the attention. He was only 25 and that had said enough.

Fame isn’t always what it’s cut out to be.

He was tired of people always wanting something from him. Always.

It’s either love from a fan, marry a fan, kiss the fan, listen to his manager, deal with stalkers, the drama, the gossip, the paparazzi, or something. Always something.

He enjoyed songwriting and singing. He loved music, but somewhere along the road he had lost something. It was as if there was something missing like a missing puzzle piece.

He terribly missed being a kid again. He could remember himself swinging from on a tire swing like a monkey and that one time he accidentally slammed the tire into his best friend’s face. The celebrity smiled remembering how high he flew and wondered what he was up to.

The teen waddled through his murky thoughts and hadn’t even realized that he had arrived at his luxurious apartment complex.

His chauffeur had to notify him that they had arrived, “Sir?...”

No response.

“Sir?”

“...”

“Sir! We have arrived!”

“Hm?” Scott muttered as he was being pulled away from the dark recesses of his mind.

“We’re here, Sir.”

“Oh thanks, man”, Scott said instinctively. He got out of the car, closing the door behind him, he shoved his hands into his Armani pant pockets and headed towards the golden glass doors of the complex.

The doorman greeted him and opened the door with a smile.

 

Scott made eye contact giving a thinly lipped smile with a nod to acknowledge the man’s existence.

He made his way towards the elevator only to be greeted by the elevator man.

The man greeted the teenager and asked, “What floor would you like sir?”

Without a moment of hesitation Scott replied, “17D.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. McCall.”

Scott nodded following the employee into the opening elevator doors.

Just as the doors were about to close a hand appeared through the crack, “Wait for me please!”

Scott was startled by the hand watching the doors slowly reveal the person on the opposite side.

It was Stiles, his childhood friend from their old neighborhood. He was the same age, they had grown up together living right next door to each other, and had moved away for college. Then became a worldwide popular author of a book series with elements, magic, alchemy, and secret societies. Secretly, Scott was a complete nerdy fanboy for his books.

Stiles had tutored him throughout their high school career and in exchange Scott would sing him songs on the guitar. They were best friends but, Scott indefinitely had a huge crush on him back then… and he realized he still pined for him because he would read the short stories Stiles had written long ago. He just had a way with words and it was irresistible attraction for Scott ever since he read Stiles’ works.

Till today, Scott had read every single book that Stiles had written. His author name is T.Y Ren. Also known as Tyren the Tyrant because his books have been best sellers for every year a book came out and they flew off the shelves in bookstores, online, and the merchandise sold like crazy. The books are in the top seven and his seven books are in that order starting with book one. It was a lame name but his fans came up with it from one of the characters, the Tyrant.

Scott’s parents and his parents still keep in touch. His sister was also a huge fan of his books and they would talk about them all night long like crazed fans.

He remembered every plot twist, pun, and memories that were implemented into the series of books that Stiles had wrote.

Scott remembered he made a nickname for Stiles. It was Batman. Yeah…

 

Their eyes met. He bit his lip with a pleased smile to see his old childhood crush. He watched as Stiles blushed furiously of embarrassment and pushed up his glasses while hugging his piles of manuscripts walked into the elevator.

“H—hey, Batman”, Scott blurted out facing his old friend.

“Hi”, Stiles said as their gaze met once more. There was a short pause, “Superman”, Stiles quipped making Scott goofily smile.

The elevator doors finally closed shut. There was a long silence between them as they stood next to each other. The elevator man did not ask Stiles for his floor because he looked like a hobo with his sweatpants and wrinkled plaid shirt. Scorning the man assuming if he wanted to go on whichever floor he wanted then Stiles could press it himself because he was so lazy to even get dressed properly.

Stiles looked up at the elevator floor number while Scott snuck a quick peek at him.

Scott curled his lips inwards biting his lower lip once again out of habit. There was a certain allure to Stiles. His starry mole freckled face. His jawline. His cheekbones with those warm brown mocha chocolate eyes just made him melt inside. Scott thought to himself, if he didn’t ask Stiles out now… He would never ask or maybe even see him again. Wait, what if he’s already taken? Arghh, what do I do? Why is it so hot in here? Do I have a fever? No… I don’t love him wait do I love him or do I like him? No I love him, I’ve known him for years except for that 6-year period where we never talked. AUGH I’m just making excuses… I mean we did… kiss… before he left…

Scott internally fought with the thoughts in his head, while clasping his hands together giving the puppy googly lovey-dovey eyes at Stiles. He fiddled with his necklace his mother gave him for good luck. I’m going to do it, he thought to himself not realizing that he had said it aloud in a hushed voice.

Stiles looked over and asked, “Did you say something?” with a raised brow.

Scott’s eyes widened, his face flustered beet red, and shook his head stuttering, “N-no. Sorry.”

Stiles nodded silently.

He anxiously stood on his tiptoes then dropped back down onto the balls of his heels waiting for the elevator to reach the floor. Any floor. He twiddled his fingers against the thick pile of papers he hugged tightly to his chest. He hoped that Scott didn’t remember him and the time they had kissed in an alleyway under the rain. It was amazing and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him but he can’t because of his ‘condition’...

He looked over at Scott realizing that Scott was staring at him this whole time and quickly they both looked away at once all embarrassed.

The elevator dinged and the doors could not open any slower. Stiles rushed out of the elevator doors while Scott followed in pursuit.

“Hey, Stiles…”, Scott called out before Stiles could take another step.

The elevator doors had closed and the both of them were stuck on floor 17.

Stiles turned around to face Scott shyly replied once more, “Hi.”

There was a pause while Scott walked up to him. The silence was killing him, literally.

“Remember me? Scott? Scott McCall? From Beacon Hills?” Scott said hopefully with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Y-yeah”, Stiles said with a small smile.

“That’s great! How have you been?” Scott said nervously. He babbles when he’s nervous. He’s babbling. Great. Way to impress the guy of your dreams.

“I’m doing great I’ve written a 7-book series and I’m making a comeback for another 7 book sequel series. I’m an author. I-I don’t know if you’ve heard of it? It’s called the Magus Arcs”, Stiles said while thinking to himself, “make small talk, you’re fine” repeatedly in his head.

“Actually, I’ve heard of all of them. I’ve read them all. I’m a huge fan man! You know I remember reading all of your short stories and poetry when we were younger”, Scott said with a big dumb grin on his face reminiscing in the memories of the past.

That cute dumb big fat grin made Stiles swoon over Scott in the first place and he really wanted to kiss those pink cute lips.

“Oh, yeah I remember now”, Stiles said smiling, “I used to tutor you and you used to compose and sing songs and you played your guitar. That was our deal we were best buds.”

“Yeah, I’m a famous artist now. Ha-ha, girls swarm to me”, Scott said trying to impress his crush then instantly regretting it realizing the facial expression on Stiles’ face.

“Oh, good for you then”, Stiles said with a blank face. Scott felt empathetic. The pain, jealousy, sadness, and desire all combined in the eyes. It’s always in the eyes, after all they say “the eyes are the windows to one’s soul”.

“No-no, damn it, I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t date fans. Uh- argh”, Scott said and then also instantly regretting that because that made him sound like a total douche. He buried his face in his hands full of embarrassment.

“Wow”, Stiles chuckled, “That’s one way to put it. I mean technically I was your first fan ever since you started singing and playing your cute little guitar for me.”

“No-no-no. It’s not like that”, Scott frustratedly stammered.

Stiles laughed, “I’m just kidding I know what you meant.”

“Oh, good, good”, Scott said with the biggest smile on his face.

They both smiled at one another. The smiles faded. The past was in the past.

However, Scott spoke up, “Hey, do you wanna maybe come over to my place and hang out a bit? We can order pizza and I could serenade you with songs. I mean I do owe it to my very first fan?”

“Ummmm”, Stiles unsurely hummed. The offer was undeniably irresistible, pizza and being serenaded by songs written by the great Scott McCall himself?

“Please?” Scott asked with a sweet voice and puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, fine. Sure. I need to drop off these manuscripts in my room”, Stiles said with a disapproving sigh. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be social for once instead of doing his work. His publisher was going to kill him.

“Okay. You want some help with that?” Scott offered.

“No-no-no, It’s okay.”

“Here, just let me take it. I know you’re a stubborn one”, Scott said with a caring tone taking the papers out of Stiles' arms. He looked like a proud puppy after learning how to poop. Stiles giggled at the thought of it.

“So, where’s your room?” Scott said oblivious to Stiles’ giggling.

Stiles replied, “17 BC.”

“Okay show me the way”, Scott said carrying the heavy stacks of paper.

Stiles led the way to his apartment, inserting the key card into the door knob slit.

He opened the door and directed Scott to place the papers on the desk. Stiles followed after closing the door quietly.

It was then a sudden wave of agony overcame Stiles causing him to nearly faint. He stumbled towards the floor but Scott had caught him in his arms in the nick of time right before Stiles hit the floor.

Scott worriedly asked, “Hey? Are you alright, Stiles? What’s the matter man?”

“Yeah… I’m fine”, Stiles said leaning into Scott’s more muscular body. The strength that was emanating from the man was overwhelming. He could feel the life force, the pent up musky sexual frustration, and the desire for love burning inside Scott. Stiles was shifting into an incubus. Yes, and incubus. He is human by day, and a demonic incubus by night. He wanted to devour the poor boy. The poor soul who was kind enough to help him, notice him, and talk to him...

Stiles’ body started to radiate a supernatural scentless sex pheromone causing anything human or supernatural who smells it to become instantly aroused. For men, it’s boners, and that was what Scott suddenly got. He could feel his dick harden in his pants. His Calvin Klein briefs were slowly starting to get soaked with his own pre-come making Scott blush. Stiles could smell it, even taste it, the stench was making him salivate for the delicious tanned cock of his friend.

Just the simple fact that a poor defenseless human is up for grabs made Stiles’ inner demon want Scott even more.

He tried to control the monster within himself, forcing himself to stand up, he struggled against the demon within his inner self, he shoved clueless and flustered Scott aside towards the door, grunting two words before he fell to his knees, “Please… Run…”

Scott remained loyal, confusedly shaking his head, “You’re obviously in a lot of pain right now why would I run? I could get you some help?” He rushed to Stiles’ aide, but very soon the teen would regret his decision.

Shadows started to gather from around the room pooling around Stiles’ knees and balled fists. The pain was eminent his knuckles turned white from how hard he had clenched his hands. It crawled onto him surrounding his body until there was nothing left but a black figure standing upright. Jet black bat-like wings violently erupted from Stiles backside. Black horns grew from his temples and a tail whipped out from his behind. The shadows dispersed leaving nothing but his naked ‘friend’.

Stiles’ eyes glowed a bright sapphire as he stood facing Scott. Scott blushed averting his eyes from the beautiful nude form of his crush.

“S-Stiles? Is that you?” Scott said trembling. He was totally freaking out and he had the hardest boner in his pants. Why won’t his boner go down? It was evident as it protruded proudly from his pants.

“No. Stiles isn’t here”, he sexily said with a smirk taking a step. He ran his fingers through his medium length hair styling it instantaneously making Stiles’ even more attractive which should’ve been impossible.

“Then who are you?” Scott gulped with his back against the door, exchanging anxious glances between the door knob and the incubus who slowly inched closer with every step.

Until there were only a few inches apart. “Let’s just say, I’m an upgraded version of Stiles. Stiles 2.0, but with lots and lots of raunchy sexual experience”, it said grinning. He cupped Scott’s sharp jaw with his left hand.

“What if I don’t want Stiles 2.0. What if I w-want Stiles 1.0”, Scott stammered. 

 

Stiles’ left hand traveled down grouping the man’s cute tanned ass causing Scott’s butt to clench.

“Oh, why would you want to downgrade? Trust me darling, you won’t want to miss out on the best side of Stiles at night. During the day, he’s so… boring… hmm how would I put this… he’s bland. So, so, ever so… transparent”, the incubus said as it pawed at Scott’s obvious raging bulge making him gasp with every touch.

“He’s not boring to the least. Isn’t that rude to say that to the body you’re hosting?” Scott said bravely wincing at the fact that just a simple touch from the thing made him want to cream his pants.

“Oh hosting? Me? No, no, no, no, nooo,” the demon tsked taking a step back to wander, “I am not a mere parasite, I am him, I am a part of him, I will forever be a part of him, I was… how you would say… a blessing… a gift.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “A Blessing? You seem more like a curse than a gift.”

 

“You see, everyone has their own sob story, but this poor boy, all he ever wanted was to be loved, he had so much to give, and yet never received what he sought for instead he was abused, forsaken, left to suffer, he called to anyone for help, and there was no answer. He called for god, and that god was me... Too bad you weren’t there for him”, the demon pouted as if he were talking to a baby.

“What do you mean?” Scott said balling his fists, “What are you talking about?”

The demon chuckled and did not respond turning his back Scott. It headed towards the window curtains. It reached for the curtains ripping them open to reveal the beautiful city lights.

“Tell me... More”, Scott urged with a deep threatening tone. His pulse quickened, his irises flash red for a moment.

“Oh, dear”, the demon gasped sarcastically turned to face the teenage boy, “Kitty got claws.”

It giggled. Scott furrowed his brows, his face curled with frustration, he was angry that someone had hurt his Stiles. It wasn’t fair. He growled angrily.

“When Stiles left for college and you failed to recognize the feelings you had for him”, the demon took off Stiles’ glasses placing them gently down the windowsill.

“He moved on and met a guy. Oh, we were ever so in love, but we were so young and foolish,” he sat down on the bed leaning back on the palms of his hands gazing upon the beautiful city lights at night.

Scott stood on the opposite of the bedside quietly listening, but cautiously aware.

“The man caressed and gripped on our heart. His words were filled with nothing but sweet empty promises. His actions contradicted his words and vice versa. One night, the man beat him nearly to death until he promised to never leave his ‘lover’. That night after the beating, he was left alone to ponder his thoughts he had no friends nor was his family around, and he decided to take his own life in the bathtub until he was stopped by a wiser demon and gave him the gift of love, to never be alone, to always have love and be loved”, it cackled with glee and grinned shifting himself to lie onto the bed.

“What was the man’s name?”

“Why would you want to know? What’s it to you?”

“I want to know his full name.”

“Fine, Joshua Diaz. You’re no fun you know that?”

“I don’t care. I’m leaving. You stay here”, Scott turned around starting to the door.

“Don’t give me orders, boy, who do you think you are?! You’re lucky you’re special to my other 

part if you weren’t your head would be on the floor right now!”, it hissed.

Scott clenched his jaw, his jaw line taut, and his serious demeanor flushed red with arousal. He did not respond. His thoughts were mixed, trying to figure out a solution, a way out, and to revenge his best friend. 

 

“What are you going to do? Go hunt the man down and make him pay for it? That obviously won’t help your lover boy here, there’s no cure, it’s an irreversible curse. Scratch that, a delightful curse”, it said licking its lips emphasizing on the word, ‘curse’.

That stopped Scott in his tracks.

“Oh, hey, I have an idea. Since you’re in ‘love’ with me why don’t we have some fun? You could have a little taste of lil ol' me?” The demon offered seductively.

Scott bit his lip, jaw still clenched, his dick was still rock hard, and Stiles was literally offering himself on a gold plate.

He blushed at the sight of the dirty images that ran through his head.

“You could do all of those things with me. I can even act the part”, it answered breathily.

“Stop reading my mind”, Scott said slamming the side of his fist against the wall leaving a dent. The demon frowned touching itself and stuck a few fingers into his needy gaping hole.

“Ah, humans… so fragile… with just one word, sex… and they crumble into bits and pieces… the addiction to pleasure is irresistible”, it sighed.

“Then I will resist. I’m leaving”, Scott said grinding his teeth and headed to the door. His hand was inches away from the door knob. Until he felt an euphoric sensation on his genitals. It was unbearable due to the inanely pleasurable feeling of his dick brushing against his soft brief underwear. His briefs were soaked with precum, there was a stain on his black dress pants. It was so tight his pants. Both of his hands groped his bulge through his pants slowly trying to make his way to the door. He tried to reach the doorknob one last time until he fell to his knees.

“Do you think I would just let you leave?” it laughed gleefully, “Without a play date? I’m not that rude.”

Scott moaned the sensation was unimaginable yet it was so realistic. It was as if something was inside his urethra and fingering his asshole all at the same time. There were white spots in his vision as he creamed his pants repeatedly. He trembled with every ejaculation curling into a ball on the floor next to the door.

The incubus walked over nonchalantly tugging at his rock hard dick dripping with pre-come. He stood over the weakened post-orgasmic state of Scott McCall.

Their eyes met, the incubus eyes flickered blue as did Scott’s.

“Pleasure me”, the demon ordered. Scott immediately got on his knees and started sucking the demon off.

“What a good boy, I’ll leave your consciousness intact because you’re such a good boy. Most men fight it too much when they should just learn to give in.”

Scott greedily gobbled his dick sloppily sucking the member down his throat. Down the throat his vocal cords sang with to his fans. Delicious was all Scott could think of.

His cock tasted like ambrosia, the drink of the Mythical Greek Gods. The pre-come was a sampler before the true main course. The smell, oh the smell of it, Scott could not resist as he inhaled the musk, the musk of an incubus, drove him insane.

His eyes were red as he choked repeatedly ramming the dick down his throat.

“My, My what an enthusiastic volunteer. I don’t even have to lift a finger, I’ll be sure to give you the most pleasurable time with my counterpart.”

Scott’s tongue wrapped around the dick while he swallowed and sucked the delicious member. His tongue emphasized on the mushroom head of the penis and he gathered the orgasmic taste of the demons pre-come.

“Oh, I’m close. This is one of a few times a human has ever forced my hand so early”, Incubus Stiles moaned as Scott eagerly sucked his cock bobbing his head like a dirty little slut.

He shot his load repeatedly deep down Scott's throat grabbing him by his hair as he thrusted deeper each time down the teenage boy’s throat. Scott loved the taste, it tasted like, his favorite food, Stiles, and ambrosia all at the same time. It was so addicting lapping every drop greedily. The face that Scott made sucking on his dick was so sexy that Stiles resurfaced to conscious. The tail, horns and wings dissipated, but the incubus lingered in the dark recesses of his mind grasping for control.

Scott got up with come dribbling down his chin and cupped Stiles’ cheeks kissing him passionately, “I love you Stiles.”, he said after he broke the kiss.

“I love you too Scott”, the incubus said.

The incubus was still in control, Stiles had consciousness, but no control over his own body as it pulled the strings on Scott making him dance.

Scott took Stiles and playfully threw him upon the bed. Stiles opened his legs wide open his gaping hole puckered needily, “I’m fully prepared for your thick hot cock.” Scott grinded his clothed dick against the ever-so appetizing hole.

Scott stripped quickly ripping off his shirt and with one go, his pants, briefs, and socks.

Stiles grabbed ahold of his tie and pulled Scott in for a kiss. They made out while Scott inserted his rock hard cock into Stiles bareback.

Scott pounded his dick deep into Stiles making him gasp and moan with pleasure.

“Yes! Oh yes! Fuck Yes!” Stiles said.

“Holy shit, shit, shit, it feels sooo good inside of you.” Scott said as he thrusted his cock inside of Stiles.

Scott found the prostate when Stiles was an uncontrollable mess scratching at Scott’s tanned tattooed well muscled back. Their abs gleamed with sweat and precome from Stiles’ dick.

They kissed once more as Scott fucked the brains out of Stiles.

Stiles’ legs wrapped tightly around Scott’s v-line waist as his ass greedily swallowed down  constricting around Scott’s big delicious uncut cock. The pleasure they both received in equal as they shouted, grunted, and screamed, clawing and scratching one another as Scott pounded mercilessly into Stiles’ greedy ass.

Scott lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him while fucking him. He turned him around to face the mirror. They both moaned and groaned watching themselves fuck.

Stiles’ legs were backwards wrapped around Scott as he pumped his dick into him.

Stiles held on to the top of the wall mirror as he watched his cock throb from every thrust.

He watched coming as Scott thrusted into him. He moaned lustily shooting his load all over the mirror.

Scott almost came, but the incubus within held him back as he grunted with a dry orgasm.

Stiles turned around and got down pushing Scott back onto the bed.

He latched his mouth onto Scott’s dirty delicious cock and sucked it.

He swirled his tongue around the tip dipping his tongue into the foreskin of the dick and hummed as he took the 8 inch shaft down his throat.

Scott gasped and moaned with his hand in Stiles’ hair. His eyebrows furrowed with pleasure while his mouth lustfully formed an O.

“Fuck yeah, suck my cock just like that”, Scott grunted like an animal.

“Mmmmmm- you like that?” Stiles asked fondling his balls and inserting a finger into Scott’s ass.

“Yes, Oh yes! Fuck YES!” Scott groaned when Stiles found his prostate with his fingers.

Stiles spat on his fingers and inserted them once more. Stiles rapidly finger fucked Scott while sucking him off.

Scott groaned tensing up, he gripped Stiles’ hair, his hot six-pack abs hardened as he shot his thick creamy white load down Stiles’ throat and he swallowed every last drop. It tasted like heaven.

Scott lied there spent, cuddling with Stiles. The incubus had done it’s job, but he wanted a little more fun and left a gift as it sat back watching.

Scott’s sore dick hardened once more and so did Stiles’.

 

The incubus forced Stiles to ride Scott’s dick. Scott lie there as he let Stiles power bottomed the fuck out of his dick. It was the incubus’s favorite position.

Stiles rocked up and down moaning letting his hands roam freely on Scott's hot tattooed chest.

His dick throbbed as he pumped Scott’'s thick hot cock in his ass.

Scott’s huge manly hands were glued onto Stiles’ ass as he groped and pulled them apart.

It wasn’t long until they both came once more, they kissed but found themselves unable to separate from that position.

They were tired as they were forced once more, exhaustively fucked each other.

Scott’s dick was red, angry and sore as he remained hardened as so was Stiles’.

The incubus was bored and irritated that they had slowed down and stopped.

So. Stamina was the problem hm? Well, I know just how to fix that. It snapped it’s fingers, Stiles’ body emitted a light blue aura which slowly replenished their energies.

They were overcome with the urge to kiss one another which sparked another orgasm. A never ending chaining orgasm.

They both came shooting their loads from their cocks not stop, wave after wave after wave, a never ending orgasm.

Their rock hard cocks shot white thick creamy loads after they had lost count while they kissed.

Stiles shot strong thick loads across their chests, on the bed, on themselves, their faces, and the sheets. They were forced to make out and eat the come off of each other.

While Scott pumped Stiles’ ass full of his sperm non-stop until it over flowed and leaked dripping with come. The unnecessary amount of come allowed Scott to easily fuck Stiles continuously.

“Fuck, oh my god”, they both moaned and said at the same time unimaginably coming simultaneously.

A voice inside their heads said, “This will continue until dawn. This is a gift for you love birds. Have fun!”

“Mercy, please, Mercy”, Scott croaked moaning as his vision blurred out fucking cumming into Stiles for the millionth time and his face being coated with Stiles’ orgasm.

“I’m literally fucking the life out of you. I’m sorry...” Stiles sobbingly cried from shooting his load once more.

“That's so hot. It’s okay. I do-”, Scott tossed his head back, his toes curled, his entire body shuddered, and came again trembling, “I don’t mind.” He winced from the pain and pleasure, “I still love you. Even if you’re part demon. Next time, try to control your inner demons.” He said with a small smile.

Stiles’ frown turned into a smile has Scott cupped Stiles’ cheeks for a kiss as they both shot their load again.

\---

There was no sleep all night.

The next morning, the sheets, the pillows, and the bed was soaked with both of their cum. The room was uninhabitable.

Scott whined and howled in pain when his limp dick tapped his thigh, “Come on Stiles, we’re going to my room to shower.”

“Okay.” Stiles said with nod.

Scott wrapped Stiles in a bathrobe and himself as well.

Scott grabbed his clothes and took Stiles by the hand taking him to his apartment.

They showered together and made out. Their dicks were so sore that it hurt to get it up or even touch it.

The two dried off and went to bed together and didn’t wake up until the next-next day.

 

\---

 

A cleanly shaved handsome man dressed in a simple black suit adjusted his tie observing the reflection in the hallway mirror. His green eyes glinted in the light as it flickered to his destination. 

 

He made his way to the door marked 17BC. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

 

No answer… He knocked again.

 

He paused and waited.

 

“Mr. Stiles Stilinski?” he asked knocking again.

 

His eyebrows furrowed with worry, pulling out his phone, and dialed the publisher’s number.

 

The dial tone rang for a few moments.

 

“What?” the voice grumpily growled.

  
“Hello. Yes, uh, uhm, Mr. Hale. We have a problem”, the man nervously said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark if you liked it!!! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;D  
> I will be updating eventually but surely.  
> Leave a Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark if you loved/liked it!


End file.
